Parseltongue and Veritaserum
by drarrydramioneathenakid
Summary: What happens when a game of T or D get's kinky? DRARRY SMUT Don't like, don't read. RATED M FOR OBVIOUS REASONS!


_In the 8th year shared common room, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, and Luna sat. Ron would have been there but he had detention from Snape._

Alright. On the count of three. One. Two. Three! everyone took a shot of Veritaserum. Draco smirked at the group. "Alright... Lovegood! Truth or dare? If you dare!" Draco wiggled his eyebrows as half of the Hogwarts students broke into giggles and the other half groaned. Luna formed a thoughtful look on her face. "Dare." Draco sneered with mischief. "I dare you to transfigure something into a snake and carry it around to all your classes."Luna nodded and brought out a cup, turning into a snake. Harry, who had been silents spoke in parseltounge to the snake. Draco inhaled sharply, thankfully no one but Blaise noticed. "Can I call you Dill?" Luna asked the snake. Is made a hissing noise and nodded it's head up and down. The snake was beautiful. It was black and grey with shining aqua scales mixed in. Luna looked towards Blaise. "Truth or dare?" Blaise answered immediately. "DARE!" Luna smirked. "I dare you to kiss Snape tomorrow in potions." Blaise turned white. Fine, but can you set Dill loose in his office for a bit?" Luna nodded. Blaise turned to Draco and smiled evilly. "Draco truth or dare?" Draco bit his lip. "Truth." Blaise's smirk deepened. "I know, but I want everyone to hear this. What's your kink?" Draco visibly paled. "Prsltng" Draco murmured. "What was that Draco?" Blaise smirked. "PARSELTOUNGE OK!" Draco pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face quickly. The room was silent. "Ok since Draco is not exactly... fit... for going yet, I'll go." Hermione sighed. "Harry truth or dare." Harry's eyes widened. "Dare." Hermione smirked. "I dare you to tell everyone exactly what you told me juuust yesterday!" Harry turned into a cherry. "Do I have to?" Hermione nodded with a sly smile on her lips. "DracoishotandhecouldneverlikemeHermioneomgwhatdoIdo." Harry said quickly and tried to muffle it by putting his head in his hands. Unfortunately everyone heard every word. Draco snaped his head up and stared at Harry. Pansy jumped up. "Can I go since Harry wont?" Hermione nodded. DRACOOOOO" Pansy sing-songed. "Truth or Dare" Draco thought. "I don't care at this point." Pansy's grin widened. "I dare you to go into the dorm with Harry and Harry MUST talk and in parseltounge. And Draco dear? You must be in there at least an hour." Draco and Harry snaped their heads up. "WHAT?!" They screamed simultaneously.

After a lot of yelling Draco and Harry were being pushing into the boys dorm. " _At least you wont know what I'm saying."_ Harry said. Draco made a noise in his throat and turned red. " _I could do a lot_ of _things you know. I have you at my will and theres nothing you can do about it."_ Draco growled and shoved Harry against the wall. "You little bastard. Just speaking like that on and on at some point every day! Do you know how much of a cock tease that is? Oh the things I've wanted to do to you." Harry smirked " _Yes. You could do a lot of things. but you have something I don't."_ Harry flipped their position and rutted against Draco, both boys already hard. " _A kink"_ Harry drew out the words and said it slowly into Draco's ear. Draco moaned loudly in response. "Harry smashed his lips to Draco's and pushed open his mouth. He hummed in pleasure as he tasted the sweet chocolate flavor that was Draco's mouth. Harry sank down and unbuttoned Draco's trousers. He cupped Draco through his boxes and smirked. " _So hard from talking. My my Draco, I wish I knew this earlier or I might have switched over to parseltounge completely!"_ Draco moaned. "Just hurry it up Harry!" Harry smiled. " _What do you mean?_ Tell me what you want. Beg for it. _BEG."_ Draco groaned as Harry slipped in and out of parseltounge. "Dammit Harry suck me off please!" Harry nodded. " _Just had to ask."_ Harry pulled down Draco's boxers and stroked his member before licking a stripe up the shaft. Draco whimpered in response. Harry fully swallowed Draco and Draco let out a hearty moan. Harry bobbed his head, swirling his tounge at the base and tip. He pulled off every once in a while and spoke to Draco in parseltounge. Draco almost screamed. "Harry I'm gonna-" He was cut off by his orgasm, Harry taking all the sticky cum. Draco shivered and slid down the wall. Harry smiled and spoke again. " _You up for something else? Because I could stay here alllllll night."_ Draco moaned as he began to get hard again.

Harry quickly disposed of his pants and boxers and lubed up his fingers. Draco groaned as he felt one enter him. Harry worked his finger and soon added another. He scissored them before adding a third finger. He curled them and hit a specific spot that had Draco moaning and curling his toes. Once harry deemed him ready, he carried Draco to the bed and slowly pushed in. Draco squirmed uncomfortably. Once Harry was completely inside Draco, he stopped to let Draco adjust. "Move." Draco breathed. Harry pulled almost all the way out, and slammed back in, causing Draco to scream in ecstasy. As Harry slammed into Draco, he spoke in between his low grunts. " _You look so nice here ready for me to do what I please."_ Draco moaned loudly as he came for the second time that night, at the same time Harry filled him with his seed. Harry pulled out, covered him and Draco with the blanket, and kissed Draco gently on the cheek. "We'll talk in the morning, for now, we should sleep." Harry said and opened his arms. Draco snuggle up to Harry and soon fell asleep. Harry fell asleep soon after him, muttering. "God I love you." Draco smiled in his sleep.

_-.~_-.~

 **Please don't hat this was my first time writing smut! Thanks to all the nice reviews I got on my last drarry fanfic. If you would like me to continue writing these make sure to favorite and review!**


End file.
